moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ebon Blade Knights
"Although our kind have no place in your world, we will fight to bring an end to the Lich King. This I vow." ''- Highlord Darion Mograine'' Purpose Darion Mograine has noticed a serious increase in Scarlet activity, following the destruction of the Lich King. Their forces have been multiplying by the hundreds, as troops from all factions retreat from the cold north, back into their respective homelands. With this, a regiment of the Ebon Blade was founded in response. After much diplomatic turmoil, and eventual success, the 3rd swiftly took Caer Darrow as it's opposition for Hearthglen. Our Knights have been through hell and back to keep that keep, but we remain in an ever present struggle against the broken, leaderless Crusade. Although our primary effort is the Crusade, and our initiative for the Ebon Blade, Koltira, and several other Horde surpemacists, have deemed their former lives as a way to further the Ebon Blade. The Third, or at least it's past few leaders, have found the Horde to be their only way of attaining such honor. They have joined with COBRA, as an ally in their group effort to supplant AEGIS. They have been taken in as a great ally, and have called upon COBRA's assistance when in dire straits. COBRA Commander Mustadar Spiritwalker currently leads the coalition as a deciding vote, and official tactical 'president' of COBRA. Currently all factions within the great force have deemed us as fit for battle. We wish to be known as great, honorable warriors. The Ogar'Angharsh. What is it, Really? Well, My young Knight, it is the means for our success in COBRA, and as a faction. It is 'us'. It is 'it', and it is our reasoning behind all things and events that are percieved in combat. It allows us our right to necromancy, and gives us a reason to use it. You will follow it if you wish to keep in our order. Spread it amongst your allies, as not just Death Knights can wield a runeblade. The logic of this system is astounding. Six tenets, six runes. Death's Anvil, Rune's Forge. It all fits. Can you not see the Ogar'Angharsh is our people's, meaning Death Knight's way of attaining an equal lifestyle with the Horde? TERROR! CHAOS! DESTRUCTION! DOMINATION! APOCALYPSE! DEATH! So, will ye serve? All applicants must be, or become an Acherun in order to join. All Knights who apply without being asked, shall be taken directly into consideration. So please, contact your local Dread Commander quickly! The 3rd is the -only- Death Knight regiment, currently recruiting in all major capitals. There are no race, or level boundaries for our order. You are brought up to specific standards, or you're thrown away like the pitiful civilian that you are. Application (( Apply officially to the forums at TEBK.Wowstead.com, but I thought these'd be fun to!)) #Are you Alliance? If so, go jump off a cliff, and report your findings to your local Dread Commander. #Do you fear death? #Do you have any missing limbs? #Do you have any extra limbs?' ' #Can you fly? #Do you have wings, and are a non gargoylian humanoid? #Are you constantly fantasizing about having fangs, and being a San'layn? #Do you walk the streets of Silvermoon, day to day, wishing you could find the ones you love? #If your name has more than six apostrophies, please refer to number's seven and eight, and if you answer yes to either, please do not contact your local Dread Commander. You fail. #Do you own your own weaponry and armor? If not, we will be happy to supply you with cheap gear until you do! #If a baby is sitting in a corner, what do you do? A. Kick it. B. Nurse it back to health. C. Kick it twice. D. Kill it, and claim it's corpse in the name of the Ebon Blade A NOTICE TO ALL GHOULS Drawings upon this flyer are deemed punishable by implantation of fist into rectum. THAT MEANS YOU, FINGERS! History WIP(Rahnia) Category:Horde Guild